belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Orestis and Artemis Taylor
Orestis and Artemis Chris and Caly the Taylor twins (These characters were adopted by Belle Linda) Orestis and Artemis the Taylor twins Orestis and Artemis Taylor were born June 9th, in a settlement in the parish of Boleskine and Abertarff, a village by the name of Fort Augustus. Mere months after the twins were born their father Abram died, very tragically. Bernadette Addison, Abram's mother, and the twins paternal grandmother kept very small chained vials of his ashes put aside after his burial. They were put away with other momentos of his left separately marked for his three children, his eldest daughter Μέλι, his only son Ορέστης, and his little girl Άρτεμις. History Abram had been an Auror a long time before he died. He liked to cheat death and usually he did so successfully. The last attempt, completing his mission, he was able to fend of at least four Dark Wizards before a fifth one ended his life. Chrysanthe, Mellissa, the twins and Abram's mother were his only surviving relatives. Chrysanthe had always disliked Abram's daughter from a previous marriage, Mellissa. In part because she looks just like her mother Edrianna. When Abram died Mellissa was sent off to Tinsworth with her grandmother Bernadette. From a young age, the only living family the twins had - aside from estranged sister Mellisa, were their maternal aunts, Chrysanthe's older sisters Hestia and Demeter. The pair put a variety of musical instruments into Chris and Caly's hands every summer when they would visit Greece. From the first time they could hold them in their own hands until the day they found the instruments they loved the most ; Piano, Guitar, Bass and the drums. Chris, surprisingly enough, is a fairly talented singer, Caly is much better. Chris is the definition of a big brother, he has always been very protective of his little sister. Caly differs in her unbound sense of independence, the two of them have slowly come to a better understanding of one another and the relationship they should have. The twins were sorted into different houses; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw upon their arrival to Hogwarts. They are very rare male-female monozygotic twins. Expressive and reserved, they have their days when they switch. Sullen, and moody, Rambunctious and spontaneous. Gemini, they are the twins. The very essence of the astrological sign, Caly is that hidden side and Chris is the life of the party. They have a flippant behavior that tends to upset people as they have a hard time knowing which side of their dual personalities is going to take center stage. They can both be very moody, they have the potential to be very kind, or very aggressive. They are passionate people the Taylor twins work, play, and fight hard, but they love even harder. They have an ingrained moral code, unprejudiced and fair until wronged. Caly has been told that she has to be a Seer. The women in the Bion family have all been Seers, with varying degrees of success. Their mother, their aunts, and their grandmother included, putting a strenuous amount of pressure on Caly. She is not even sure she can just 'be' a Seer. Chris is expected to excel in DAtDA and Charms. His father was an Auror and the family would not be at all surprised if Chris ended up taking after him and became one as well. Chrysanthe lives with the fear that Chris will die in the very same manner his father did. During the WHPS attack on Hogwarts, neither of the Taylor children were in their common rooms, something neither of them was aware of yet simultaneously hoped their mother would never know either. Chris being who he is, sat a spell in the Courtyard, something his clever sister did not do. Caly and Steve were unfortunate enough to run into a mysterious hooded figure. Frozen in terror, the most Caly was able to do was utter a short phrase in Greek, and attempt to put up a shield before she was knocked out with a stunner. Under normal circumstances the twins would have known that neither of them were in their common room, and they would have immediately found a convincing reason to tell their mother and aunts. Being that they did not know, this brilliant reason was never found. After what could only be described as an emotional standoff, Chris and Caly had the necessary communication that would inevitably keep them both from having a break down. They promised to find the other and discuss what is bothering them instead of going through the motions. As the twins age their relationship is easily bruised, between Chris' overbearing need to 'protect' his little sister, and Caly's uncharacteristic desire to break free from the predictable routine she is commonly known for. Chris worries of Caly's close relationship with someone other than himself, and Caly worries that without her, Chris has no one to watch his back. They don't often express these personal fears, only because of the the fuss they put up in the process. Chris and Caly still have a close bond, and can speak to one another with a just a look. The twins while growing ever distant have found harmony by including others in their lives. Caly is now at peace that her brother has attained his smart, beautiful 'blonde' girl, Evelyn Daniels. There is nothing more for the twins to worry about between one another as Caly must learn to live without her starlight, Steve Shunpike so close by. The distance for Caly and the shift of focus for Chris is a learning experience for the Taylor twins. Chris is finally letting go of his natural instinct to discreetly control, and Caly must find confidence on her own. Background :Owls Vega and Sky - Vega and Sky always deliver messages together as they never separate, it may have been a coincidence, it may have been fate. Either way Chris and Caly ended up with pair of inseparable Barn Owls that practically mirror their owners in a number of ways. : Vega is the (Melanistic) black owl and he belongs to Chris, he likes to dive bomb deliveries and he only hits things on purpose. He is ridiculously mischievous and temperamental. : Sky is the beige and white owl and she belongs to Caly, she is picturesque and full of grace and fury. She is also temperamental, occasionally aggressive and very intelligent. : Dogs Sloan and Valerie - The pups were not supposed to exist, Hestia purchased them for the twins without informing either of her sisters. She knew they wanted dogs and she made it happen, taking them to pick the dogs out themselves. Caly had the intentions of getting a boy dog and Chris a girl, when the dogs picked them, both Chris and Caly quickly changed their minds. Sloan is the Black and White English Springer Spaniel and his master is Chris. He looks oddly like his adopted father, Vega the owl, and best friend Chris. Sloan is friendly and dangerous, mostly to himself. He thinks he is much bigger than he is, he challenges bigger dogs and cats, even flying birds and his own reflection. Valerie is Caly's dog, she is a Liver (Brown) and White English Springer Spaniel. She too looks similar to her owner, She has also been adopted by an owl, Sky. She has taken on a few traits from both of them, Valerie is often seen protecting Sloan from himself. She learns at an accelerated rate, she is a very intelligent, and obedient dog. Abilities Relationships Category:Characters Category:DARP